The present invention concerns a cistern pumping plant comprising within a cistern at least one pump which for purposes of maintenance and repairs is liftable along guides up onto a servicing platform in the cistern.
The drawback encumbering cistern pumping plants of this kind is the fact that the intermediate platform in the cistern is fixed. For servicing, the pumps have to be detached, through trap doors in the intermediate platform, from the guides and lifted up onto the intermediate platform. This is exceedingly awkward and time-consuming because the pump cannot be lifted onto the servicing platform directly with the block and tackle that is being used. In case there is an opening for the pumps and guides beside the servicing platform in the cistern, the diameter of the cistern has to be rather large. A large cistern diameter considerably increases the manufacturing cost of the cistern.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned and to provide, by a simple design solution, a cistern pumping plant which is easier to maintain, less extensive and of smaller structural bulk, and therefore also of lighter weight.